


I Would Live in Your Love

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Finn and Rey find - or create - traditions that work for them.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 87
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020, Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	I Would Live in Your Love

Finn brings Rey a little packet of seeds from every planet he visits - at least the ones where he doesn’t get shot at. She can’t have a garden, really, not while the Resistance is hopping about from base to base to stay ahead of the First Order, but she keeps the seeds in a little box, like a promise: someday, she _will_ have somewhere to plant them.

Rey takes apart Finn’s lightsaber after every mission, disassembles it and cleans every part and checks the crystals for cracks and puts it back together again better than before. Finn _could_ do it - he knows how - but Rey is better, and it soothes her, knowing that she has made sure Finn’s last resort weapon is in perfect condition, just in case.

Whenever they’re on base together, they take their meals at the same time, and Rey sits in the corner, with Finn beside her, protecting her flank. He’s learned, over the months, that if he finishes everything on his plate, Rey worries he hasn’t had enough, so now he always takes just a little bit more than he thinks he’ll want, and gives the last piece - a small bit of fruit, a slice of bread, a cookie - to Rey, who leans against him and devours it in tiny, happy bites.

Last thing every night, whenever they’re in the same place, Finn lies down on the bunk they share and Rey kneels beside him and very carefully rubs salve into the long scar down Finn’s back. It’s supposed to help with scarring, and it helps with the occasional twinges brought on by too much physical activity - like, for instance, leading a Pathfinder troop on successful ground missions. Finn makes little happy moaning noises into the pillow and grows steadily more relaxed with every pass of Rey’s hands, and Rey sits back on her heels every evening and feels immensely satisfied to have taken such good care of her...her _Finn_.

They’ve never really defined what they are to each other, but that’s alright. It’s enough, for both of them, to know that wherever they are, first thing in the morning and last thing at night, they can reach out to each other in the Force and whisper, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFC prompt "Making their own traditions."
> 
> Title from the Sara Teasdale poem of the same name.


End file.
